farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Stagfang
Character Description Generally wearing counter shaded leather, Generally the suit is "repainted" to reflect the envirement he is in. His suit contains a strange webbing that holds pouches tightly to him called MOLLE.(MOdular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment a system designed by his former commander, Stagthorn. He tends to conceal his face as much as possible. When in cities he tends to wear a more casual looking version of this set up. To blend in with crowds without giving up much tactical advantage. His look when his face is not concealed looks nothing like what a regular night elf would look like. A mohawkish hair style and a array of tatoos, make him look more like a pirate mixxed with a troll head hunter. Which generally works for his advantage seeing as he tends to operate in more lawless areas for SI:7. His weapons change as he travels, normally dual wielding however he constantly adapts to the envirement he's operating in. His voice is low and calm, like a loud whisper. His accent changes with his envirement just like his uniform. Speaking like a high educated noble within the city, or more like a brute when in more lawless areas. He is normally clean shaven, and lets his hair grow into a more normal way when in the city for long periods of time. He also tends to let his facial hair grow and adapt a more intimidating mohawk when in the wilds. Character Biography Almost all of "Stagfang"s personal life is kept secret. Stagfang is not even his name it was something of a callsign, taken after the name of his former commander Stagthorn. What is known atleast in the right circles is that Stagfang was one of the few kaldorei to become members of SI:7's Special Activities Divison. Right around the time the scourge came to power he found himself in the eastern kingdoms trying to help. He was quickly picked up as a member of Paramilitary Operations Knight Commander Stagthorn's task force JAWBREAKER. He operated in the plaguelands as Stagthorn's #2 for awhile. Specializing in the assassinations of suspected cult of the damned members, and special recon actions along with planting smoke devices to mark targets for gryphon strikes. After Stagthorn was killed in action, SI:7 transfered him back to his homeland. Being one of the few assets of SI:7 in kalimdor, Stagfang is often operating solo, either following his own hunches, or with very vague orders. The chain of command practically dose not exist there. Some consider Stagfangs promotion and transfer as away to cover up some of the more morally ambiguous assassinations carried out by JAWBREAKER. While rumors persist that his former commander has returned as a death knight and is also operating in Kalimdor, it is unknown if Stagfang is in contact or working with his former commander. It is quite possible the reason for all the rumors are simply a cover. If Stagfang is active in Kalimdor it is quite possible it is for the purpose of conducting black ops in the proxy cold war against the horde or even the naga if SI:7 has agreed to Stagthorn's request to look into a growing amount of naga activity. It is rumored these operations are carried out of Theramore, and safe houses in The Barrens. Though SI:7's expertise and reach could span anywhere in Kalimdor if needed. Most of his comrades, seem intimidated by Stagfang, not solely from his skills but his agression. Stagfang doesn't act like most night elves. His agression and predator like mindset along with rumors of morally ambiguous ways of gathering information. It would make you think he was raised by troll headhunters if it wasn't for the accent of nobility. His constantly adaptive personality make figuring out his backround nearly impossible. Stagfang has rumored to be willing to accept private contracts aslong as there is no conflicts of interest with SI:7, and the targets are considered criminal. His willingness to do this is considered a must by Stagfang. Because of this he has close ties to the steamweedle cartel, and blackwater raiders. Due to his deployments to lawless areas, SI:7 often has little to no resources for Stagfang's operations. So bending these rules and working with lesser evils are something that has to be done. Most of Stagfang's intel,equipment and support all come from under the table deals with these groups. It is also widely believed that, Stagfang may have ties or atleast contacts within the Shattered Hand, clan of orcs, and possibly the deathstalkers of undead. These groups are SI:7's counterpart. While the horde and alliance are within there own cold war, the intelligence groups of both sides have been known to exchange intel, for mutual gains. Thinking outside the box is not just a smart idea for assets like Stagfang. It is the only way you can get the job done, in most cases... Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies